


Kaede's Toilet Adventure

by Kaede_Shidare



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Multi, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaede_Shidare/pseuds/Kaede_Shidare
Summary: Kaede and several other friends find a new world outside of their shitty academy.





	Kaede's Toilet Adventure

Once upon a time, Kaede was in the girl's bathroom taking a big, fat shit. She was farting so loud that everyone walking by could hear her. "Kaede, clap your ass cheeks and stfu you shitty piano player." Maki said through the bathroom door, licking Kaito's feet. Kaede closed her eyes and ignored Maki, shitting more until the toilet was full and it overflowed. The girls bathroom door busted open and the disgusting toilet water engulfed all of the little shits outside of the bathroom door. When Kaede opened her eyes, they were no longer at that one shitty academy. "Fucking Kaede, look wtf your nasty shit did." Maki roll said as she swallowed Kaito's left space nut. Kaito moaned like a gay faggot, watching as the grape boi recorded. "Atua shall take us back". But wtf can Atua do? Korekiyo was doing that disgusting sister fetish thing again. He looked at the gross taco shaped floor and praised to Atua. "Yes yes, pray to Atua. Let him fuck you with great devotion" said Angie. Kaede wanted to leave. She had better matters to attend to. Like masturbating to her sexy emo faggot husbando, Sushi Saihara. "Kaede." Shuichi snapped Kaede out of her fantasy. She saw the hot emo hat boi and said "Sushi, let me suck on your sweet ahoge." Sushi Saihara gave his gay smile and nodded in reply. Instead of getting out of the gross toilet world, they all decided to have a huge orgy. Angie decided to exclude herself and prayed to the mighty Atua, letting his holy words give her the best orgasm she will ever have in her entire life. Until chapter 3. Maki succed the sweet Space man feet and Kaede gave sweet succ to the antena dick ahoge thing. After their hot orgy, they appeared back in monofuck academy. Rantaro looked at them in disgust, taking a shot put ball and shoving it so far up his ass until he died. Tsumugi dragged his dead body away. She took it to her room that totally isn't the mastermind room and made love to his dead corpse. 

Shit story, 1/3


End file.
